Before I Love Again
by Royalsea
Summary: Emma Swan is a writer and for her next top novel she, decides to leave Boston and just drive. She soon finds herself in the town, Storybrooke. Inside this town Belle the local librarian gives Emma a Book to regain her faith in love called 'Once Upon a Time' It's stories literally rewrite anything and everything for Emma as she meets the dangerous yet consuming Hook but is he real?


**Chapter 1**

**Isolation**

She needed to get away, the flashing lights and the traffic below her upstairs apartment was infuriating. Emma Swan was less than impressed with the current day she had, had. All she wanted to do all day was sit in the comforts of a quiet room and write but instead she had been dragged to breakfast at the crack of dawn by her so called friend August. He inflicted her with the news that he had set her on a blind date and when she refused he accused her of spending all her time writing another cynical novel about an anti-love protagonist.

Offended by his remarks she went on the date to nicer his spirits but the date turned out to be a totally disaster, with the man's wife stumbling out behind the lobster tanks on displayed at the restaurant; too tackle down her deceiving husband. It's not like she was expecting anything to come out of the blind date but it would have been nice if she walked away without getting a glass of wine thrown on her.

That's what she got for putting herself out there; She was really not meant for love.

In a brief epiphany she packed up a suit case of essentials, clothes, toiletries, her laptop, notepad and threw it in the trunk of her yellow Volkswagen, with keys looped around her fingers she started the emission and just drove. She didn't know where she was going or where she wanted to go, just a place where it was quiet and away from the city.

After grizzling hours behind the wheel Emma was no longer as eager for the escape she had so frustratedly wanted beforehand. The sun was gone and replaced by a moon. She had never been one for night drives so she would have to press pause on her journey until morning. Just with her thought, a sign out of nowhere appeared in front of her vision; it read 'Storybrooke exit' and it had small icons of a hospital, hotel, phone service and food chains. It'll have to be her stop for tonight. So Emma shifted lanes and took a left on the upcoming exit. The dim lights that lightened the highway faded and the lone rout she took was becoming more and more isolated. Trees soon enough enveloped the sided of the road and she struggled to see through darkness with the only light coming from her head lights of her car.

"What is this place, a forest" She muttered

Miles and miles finally she met another sign that said clearly in fancy letters "Welcome to Storybrooke"

"Peachy"

* * *

Emma woke in a haze the next morning; she could feel the heat of the sunlight blazing on her back from the open window. Pillows smouldered over her head as she waited for her ridiculous friend August to barge in like he did most mornings but he didn't. Confused for a split second she sat up and looked around only to find herself smack in the middle of a new bed and new room with furnished curtains and flowery wall paper that over looked a town square.

"Looks like I made my escape" She said to herself before diving back under the covers. "Silence at last"

Emma could recall her drive into Storybrooke the town was cute and small, the main road and only road featured no buzzing cars or annoying tipsy residence giggerling and howling returning home from the clubs; blocking the pedestrian sidewalks, in fact everything was so lovely and peaceful. The local In was no worries to locate, it was an antique, grand building called "Ganny's bed and Breakfast" that fit in with the rest of the shops and buildings perfectly.

Emma was greeted by an old woman who bounced at her like she was the first customer in years. She babbled about the views of each room and conveyed her most joy on her choosing to stay in Stroybrooke. The old woman (who had persisted Emma call her Gran) had a granddaughter named Ruby, she was a gorgeous young woman with dark as night hair, laced with multiple red bows and wore a short red mini skirt. Emma had only a brief introduction with her but the girl had whispered in her ear that she'll give a real tour of the town when she came back, rolling at her eyes at her grandma, who was speaking about the historic Library that had been reopen and returned to its past glory.

Gran had given her a key with a swan on it and told her that the rooms facing the forests where less expensive than the ones that faced the square but Emma politely told her that whatever room would be fine and that money was not an issue she had.

...

"Care for some breakfast" Called Gran from behind her locked door, her raspy knocking began after she asked.

Emma groaned into her pillow "No thank you"

"Fine then hunny but Breakfast rund out quick here, I wouldn't wait too long to get some" her knocking stopped

"I'll survive"

Her phone buzzed for an incoming text, she should have left that damn thing behind.

"That electronic of yours has been ringing for a sixth time this morning, you wanna might get that" said the old lady at her door

Emma removed the pillow from over the head and laggly got up. "I know" She muttered bitterly

"Don't sleep in to long dear, there's so much to see here" The woman left back downstairs, Emma could still hear her inferior humming though. _This is what I get for not staying in a 5 star hotel._

She flipped open her phone and expectedly saw the repetitive texted from the one and only August.

_'Emma why aren't you home? Your always home'_  
_'Oohh Did you stay with Greg tonight ;) you naughty girl'_  
_'Emma why aren't your clothes here?'_  
_'Pick up'_  
_'eeemmmmmaaaaa!'_  
_'text me back now'_

There was no way in hell would she tell him where she was, she loved the guy like the brother she never had and he fitted the role perfectly. The consist teasing; setting her up, roving around in her personal space but for now she wanted her space to write her book in peace. She would text him this once to let him know she was okay and not kidnapped or something but then that was it for contact. No relationships just pure isolation.

"I'm alright, August just gone on a break, don't try to find me cause both of us know you'll never be able to and don't call this number. It won't work" She said in sync with her fingers that wrote it all down.

"Looks like I'm done with you phone" She slapped it shut and looked it over, another thing in her life she wouldn't miss. She jaggedly got out of bed and walked over to the open window, chucking her phone out of it without a second glance. It would hit the pavement outside she was sure and shatter into unrepairable pieces she hoped but that's not how things happen of course.

"OUCH" A man's voice broached from outside.

Emma's eyes widened as she quickly toppled to look out of the window.

A middle age man with long light brown hair and olive skin, hobbled to hold his head. He had dropped the walking stick he used to steady his walking. Beside him was a young woman with long dark brown hair and pale skin, she had a foreign accent to Emma. The woman tried to shoe the man's hands from his head so she could have a better look.

"I'm so sorry" Emma called from above before running to apologise face to face. She unlocked her room's door and scurried down the stairs passing Gran who waved another 'hello' and she barged out to meet the two.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know anyone was down here when I threw the phone" she said again, unsure what she should was do.

The woman laughed, pleasantly after she was convinced the man she was with, was fine "That's alright, just an accident"

"A phone being thrown out of a window is hardly an accident" muttered the man still rubbing his head

His woman nudged him playfully to be polite. "I haven't met you before are you new to town?" she smiled

"Arh, yes I am" Emma answered

The man stopped rubbing his head and his eyes grazed over her. "What would bring you to this boring place of a town?"

"Rum— Golde, this town is lovely" His woman said "Don't listen to him, his just being a bitter old man, I'm sure you'll have a sweet time on holiday here"

"Actually I'm here writing a book" Emma corrected. She was working here, not on holiday the two never mixed.

"You write books?!" She exclaimed "I love books! I actually work at the Storybrooke Library, have I heard of any of your work?"

Emma shrugged "Maybe my last novel called '_Swan Thief_'"

The woman nodded immediately "Oh yes, the sad story about an abandoned girl who moved to a new city for a new start but finds little income and drabbles in theft and one time she steals a car only to find the owner of the car to have been in the back seat sleeping the whole time but he wakes up and it turns up that he had also stolen the car before she had stolen it and the two have a romantic relationship always on the move. The two talk about settling down but he does something stupid at the last minute and she offers to cover for him before they have their happily ever after but he leaves her stranded and to blame and she goes to jail" She put a hand on her heart like it was the most painfullest thing she had ever said

"That's it" Emma sighed

"It's such a sad story; I hope your next novel is much happier"

_I can't grantee that_

"I know!" the woman suddenly cried "Why don't you write about Rum—Mr. Gold and I?"  
Mr. Gold only rolled his eyes "What makes you think I want the world knowing my love story"

His wife kissed him on the cheek "Who wouldn't want to read about us"

Emma averted her eyes, lovey dovey couples didn't sit well with her stomach. "Sorry but I don't write Love Stories anymore" she told them

The woman looked shocked "Why ever not?" but she didn't wait for an answer "You don't believe in love do you?"

Emma gave her a small smile "Love isn't for everyone"

"That's where you're wrong" Her eyes lightened "I have just the thing for you" The woman revealed a large leather book that she had been holding against her side. In big, cursive, white, writing it said **ONCE UPON A TIME. **Emma didn't know what to say so she raised her eyebrow.

"Thanks but I can do without the fairy tales"

The woman pushed the book even further to Emma "Please take it, it's a really magical book"

"No I couldn't possib—"

"Just take the book before my wife straps it onto your chest"

Emma didn't oblige with his tone. Unsure what was the big deal of not receiving the damn book, she didn't have time for childish stories.

"Belle?" Is that you Gran curiously walked outside

"It is!" Belle cheered,

Gran's eyes scanned over and huffed "and you"

"Just came too look things over" Said Mr. Gold

The tension between them was great.

"And we're just leaving" Belle assured Gran, she nuzzled the leather books into Emma's grasp "Read it trust me, it might just regain your faith in love" She whispered before skipping to Mr. Gold who Emma had noticed had travelled past her with walking stick in hand and his back to her. Emma's unblemished phone which had hit him over the head was beside his feet.

"I never asked your name" Belle swirled around one last time.

"My name Emma" she told them

"Emma" Mr. Gold repeated, with a certain surprise in his voice

"Yes" Emma confirmed

Gold's lips tweaked into a smile only Belle could witness "It's nice to meet you Emma _Swan"_

In one swift movement his walking stick came borrowing down, crashing into her phone, the object shattered into piece.

"You won't be needing this after all" He said before leaving with a joyful Belle curling her arms with his.

"Just ignore that man" Gran ushered forward to Emma, "He is a mean man but not to be crossed, only sweet Belle can stand him for some reason, I'm sure someone here will give you a good deal for a new phone"

Emma looked back at Gran "Does she love him?" such a young girl who was optimistic didn't seem to fit well with someone so abrupt.

"Yes, heavens she does"

_She's not lying_

"The beauty is most happy with the beast" Gran sighed

"Oh okay"

"Care for some breakfast now or will you like to get dressed first"

Emma redded, forgetting her attire. A loose plain white singlet and army pattern short, shorts. _Crap._

* * *

Night swelled in, after a long day of meeting overly friendly strangers that greeted her and shook her hand where ever she went. Apparently they didn't get too many newbie's out here. She returned to the cosiness of her room, closing the ajar window that had been open all day and she settled on her bed. Pad and pen in each hand.

_Come on Emma...urh This is useless_!

She tried to think and think but nothing. All that came to mind was how this town seem to express to her was that in the isolated depths, a society that was built in a middle of a forest, flourished into a friendly, easily going place where all the resident's where _peachy_ absolutely _peachy._ A small town that lived in harmony wasn't a story she was particularly enthusiastic about writing. Perhaps? Behind its cheery, happy faces of the townfolk, numerous amount scandals hit its core?

"No that's not I want to write about" Nor could she see it as true, She threw her pen across the room and flipped the notepad of the side of the bed.

The book Belle had given her lay on the dresser. She never planned on giving it the time of day but there wasn't much she could do. She couldn't think of anything to write down and the room didn't come with a t.v.

Emma brought the book back to the bed where she made herself comfortable. Flipping through the series of blank pages, she finally found the first story and began to read...

* * *

"Mark don't poke her! The captain told us not to touch her"  
"Come on, it's not like he's here and it's not every day we get a female on board, let a lone something pleasing to the eye"

"Mark you better not..."

Emma's eye's drifted open, she had to blink and reblink to make sure she wasn't imagining things. That's when she let out a scream.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She furiously struggled to get on her feet but she was tied down, her hands roped around a wooden pole. Two men raggedly dressed looked over her. The guy on the left with a twisted, unsure face and the one on the right that lunged down to her level with a disgusting grin. "Looks like this princess here is a little scared of where she is"

"And so she should be" the other one said, looking back between him and the ladder up to the surface. He was wearier than his friend.

"Don't worry I'll take _real_ good care of ya" He dared to reach out and stroke the side of her cheek. Emma was filling with anger, her confusion for a second had disappeared and she just wanted to kick this man really hard.

His hand swooped lower and came across her lips.

"Mark" The other one warned but Mark let out a girlish yelp as Emma revealed her teeth and bit down hard on his closest finger, she let the finger go and he looked bizarrely at her and shook it crazily from the pain. Emma raised an eye brow, challenging for him to retaliate.

And he wasn't going to let it go easily, he raised his unbitten hand high in the air and shuddered it down, to slap her.

"MARK" yelled his friend and Emma waited to feel his hand across her face, she could take it. Just he wait till her hands were free from these ropes and she'll show him what it's like to slap someone.

His hand never made contact with her face instead out of nowhere a black figure extended a hook and it clasped around Mark's neck, pulling him violently to the wooden floor.

Emma was breathless as she focused on the man who had saved her from having a fairly painful face, He wore a black undershirt and trouser's and over the top was a long dark coat. One arm filled one sleeve and a hand extended out, the other was too filled with an arm but what came out of it was not a hand but a mighty hook instead.

"She's my prisoner" He spat at the man he had pinned to the floor by his Hook, Mark's was going to unnaturally red.

_Prisoner? _

Mark's friend gushed for what he called "Captain Hook" to let him go please but Captain Hook just glared at him, the man ran to the ladder and climbed upstairs.

Mark's lips were quivering "Please" he chattered out

Hook smiled "Very well since you asked nicely" removing his hook. Mark let out a breath but Emma still held on to hers. Her confusion had returned _Captain Hook? Oh god_

"Thank you so much, you kind kind captain of mine"

Mark hurried up, terrified, bowed once and tired to leave.

"I'm afraid I'm not kind" Hook smiled, banging the back of his Hook across Mark's head. The man was out cold, dropping like a bag of dirt.

His attention turned back to Emma. She was a grand looking gal, Blond cascading curls pushed behind her ears, smooth creamy skin that flushed out her dark blue piercing eyes. She was wearing a peasant dress but the girl was not rural oh defiantly not, not a typical thief either...

Too bad she wasn't too hard to capture, that would have made her real fun.

He liked a chase and he liked to win the game too.

He had watched her in the shadows, he wasn't just going to let two idiots from his crew guard her, themselves. This one needed special supervision. Mark the mutt, now unconscious on the floor always had a hard time keeping his hands to himself... He had stroked her face and her lips and Hook watched her face ranch in disgust before clamping her teeth on his fingers.

"Looks like your finally awake Lass" Hook looked her directly in the eyes.

"Captain Hook" She breathed "You can't be serious"

"Aye so you've heard of me"...

* * *

**My first Captain Swan Fanfiction! :D I hope it was enjoyable? please leave a review to tell me what you think**


End file.
